


Gotham Under Glass

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Elseworlds, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of the Birds of Prey as cops and mafia princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham Under Glass

With just a few moments, whole lives could be rearranged, set on different courses for all time. Such a thing happened in Gotham, the night the heroes died. All around the world, small enclaves of heroes were eliminated in ruthless, violent fashions, but Gotham was home to the JSA. And when the JSA headquarters blew up, taking the surrounding neighborhoods and leaving a radioactive legacy in its wake, that is precisely what happened.

A young father, bereft at losing his beloved wife, railed at the police to let him go, to search for her, unwilling to let hope die. And a young lieutenant Jim Gordon forced the man to focus, to remember his toddler daughter at home. The young father listened to reason, barely, and vowed to raise the girl to never, ever want the spotlight the way the heroes had possessed it. To do so, he would return to the force, no matter what it took and show her the right way to be a hero.

The first major case after Larry Lance returned to the force was the slaying of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He made it the case of his career, bringing in the vicious thug, Joe Chill, and securing his place in Gotham’s corrupt atmosphere as untouchable, a hero of the people. He and Jim Gordon remained close, letting the two men lean on each other through thick and thin, as they remained the only two clean cops on the force. It also gave the girl, Dinah Laurel Lance, a friend in the form of Jim’s daughter, Barbara.

Both girls worshiped their fathers, and grew up with a strong sense of right and wrong. They would not let anything stand in their way of being on the force, and used every trick and connection to get their appointments to the academy, despite their gender and small sizes. Like their fathers, they had to be heroes in the only way the world could approve; they had to be honest cops.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah shrugged out of her heavy bulletproof vest in the locker room, glancing over at Barbara who was just coming in off beat patrol.

“Another sighting of that vigilante, Babs,” Dinah told her friend. “Just after we found Crane gibbering in fear,” she added. “Hard to see him as the psycho that gassed the University last week when he couldn’t put two words together coherently.”

“They’ll send him to Arkham, then,” Babs said with a long-suffering sigh. “Revolving door for sociopaths.”

“They say Doc Arkham is as loony as his patients.” Dinah smiled as her lifelong friend came and helped her out of the other pieces of ballistic armor. “Bard took credit for the collar.” That got a laugh out of both of them; Jason Bard did everything he could to endear himself to the present police chief, Barbara’s father.

“This keeps up, you’ll never get a good arrest record,” Babs told her. “So, let’s make finding out about the vigilante a top concern. If we can identify him, that’s one less nut to worry about.”

Dinah nodded. “The question is how?” The brunette sighed as she felt relieved of the weight of her uniform.

“We should hit our contact for information,” Barbara told Dinah softly, referring to the mob daughter they had befriended to work from the inside.

“Think she knows something of our vigilante?” Dinah questioned, changing into sweats.

“Anything’s possible. We know it’s not a cop, or a gang boss knocking off the competition,” Barbara said. “We’ll go later today.” She had changed into sweats too, and now turned for the door. “Come on, slowpoke; we’ve got the gym to hit, and training after.”

“Always work with you,” Dinah complained in good nature. The pair left together, going to pick up the other part of their lives. Both worked twice as hard as any cop on the force to be a formidable team against Gotham’s rampant crime, and it showed in their dedication to training constantly in all forms of weaponry and hand-to-hand combat.

`~`~`~`~`

Meeting up with the mob princess took finesse. Two high profile cops could not approach her, but Dinah had long since set up a meeting spot and ways to avoid detection. In her blonde wig, and Barbara wearing the rough clothes of a factory worker, the girls hit a local pub, and waited. Not long after they did so, Helena Bertinelli made her way in, completely alone. No one in their right mind messed with the mob princess, so she had a habit of dodging her hired bodyguards for many clandestine activities.

Helena smiled icily at the usual suspects in the bar before sidling up alongside the ‘blonde’ and her supposed ‘butch’ friend.

“Ladies,” she said quietly.

“Princess,” Babs answered with just the right amount of disinterest.

“Your needs?” Helena was like that; she always went to the point, but so far, she had never failed in her tips.

“Find out something about the one called the Bat.” Dinah looked at the mobster’s pretty face. “And we’ll hold that sting on Cassamento you’ve been wanting,” she promised, getting an instant predatory gleam.

“You have a deal.” Calm and cool, the mob princess went back to mulling her ordered drink, while the pair of disguised cops shortly took their leave.

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
